The invention relates to a device (conche) for mixing (conching) components for the production of chocolate compound, with a central main shaft having mixing tools disposed thereon and being rotatable about a horizontal axis in an essentially cylindrical container, especially in a main chamber, and with stripping means revolving along an inner wall surface of the housing in the peripheral direction.
Such a device for conching chocolate compound is known from DE 39 18 813. Such a "classic" conche has a conche container which consists of three axis-parallel cylindrical upwardly open chambers. These are a central main chamber with a greater diameter and two lateral subsidiary chambers. The three chambers merge into one another, thereby forming the conche container. Mixing tools are disposed in each chamber on rotatingly driven shafts.
Heretofore, the conching of chocolate compound has been a time-consuming process. For example, the complete conching of one batch with a conche according to DE 39 18 813 requires 12 h.